


A rainy night

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [6]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, there's a small implied sufin, this is really really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. A random visit during the night will change everything between them.





	A rainy night

 

It was a boring night for the Dane. He didn’t even have the energy to go out. He was bored from living like that. Sure, having one night stands were fun, but he was getting older and he wanted something more serious. So he decided to just watch a movie while driking some movie. 

His best friend was probably having a great time with his fiancé. He truly was happy for Berwald or at least, he pretented to be. After all, they were buddies from a long time and Berwald already told him that he had choosen him as his best man.

Yet there was some bitterness. Sometimes he found himself dreaming in becoming Tino. he was such a lucky guy. He would give everything that he had, just to change places with the Finn. 

Mganus shook his head. Those ideas were stupid. He was a dumbass. It was too late for that. 

All of the sudden, he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked at the hour, it was 2 o’clock in the morning. He raised an eyebrow. Who in the right mind decided to visit him in that moment? He grabbed a bat just in case and went to the door.

“Who’s there?!” Magnus asked. 

“Berwald” The other person replied. 

Magnus was quite shock. How could it be? Why would he be there?  He had so many questions.

“Can you let me in? It’s raining and I’m getting wet” The other man said. Magnus’ house was the only place that he felt he could go after that horrible break up. In that moment, he realized that maybe Magnus was with someone and he was interrupting.

Magnus woke up and opened the door, just to find out that Berwald was leaving.

“Hey! Where are you doing? Come here!” Magnus shouted and he ran after him. 

Berwald turned around. He was feeling so guilty for going there without notifying Magnus first.

“I’m sorry. I’m going to a hotel” Berwald announced before continuing his way.

But Magnus grabbed him by one of his arms.

“Hotel? Damn it, Berwald. Just come in. You can stay here if you want. But you have to tell me what happened. Well, before we have to go to my place because we are getting wet” Magnus was surprised. But in a good way. He knew he shouldn't be happy about Berwald’s disgrace. Yet that’s how he was feeling.

“Aren’t you on a date or something?” Berwald asked. If there was someone else, he hoped that they didn’t hate him for doing this. 

“No! Come on now!” Magnus insisted “We are going to catch up a cold. And who is going to take care of us?” Though he wouldn’t mind to take care of his best friend.

Berwald  nodded and followed his friend into his house.

Magnus was so happy in that moment, but he had to hid his smile. 

“Hey, why don’t you take a bath and I’ll lend you some of my clothes? You looked like you had a rough night and not in a good sense” Magnus stared at his friend. He was wondering what happened between Berwald and Tino. 

“Thank you, Magnus. I’m sorry for the inconvenience” The Swede apologized “I need to stay for a while. Until I can get an apartment on my own. I hope you don’t mind” Berwald explained.

“We’ll talk about that later. Just go and take a bath!” Magnus wanted to enjoy his presence as much as he could. 

After Berwald settled down and changed his clothes, he went to the living room where the Dane was waiting for him.

“A beer? Alcohol always makes me feel good after a shitty day” Magnus said. 

Berwald accepted the offer and he sat down next to the Dane. They sat down there in silence for a while, until Berwald decided to open up.

“Tino… Tino has decided that he didn’t want to marry me after all” Berwald looked down at the floor.

“Oh. I’m sorry” Magnus put a hand on one of  Berwald’s shoulder “I know you were excited and I was excited to throw your bachelor party!” Magnus tried to put some humour in it. 

Berwald nodded and drank some of his beer.

“He told me that he was too young for an engagement. That he wanted to explore the world” Every word was really painful for the Swede. He didn’t know what do now. He felt completely lost without Tino. 

Magnus just listened to him. He never really trusted Tino but he made the effort because it meant a lot to Berwald. He wasn’t planning to tell him the truth in that moment either. He just wished that he could do something to make the pain go away. 

“Why didn’t he tell me that earlier? Why did he say that it was too soon? I already hired a wedding planned” Berwald complained. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling in that moment. Angry? Sad? Frustrated? Or maybe a combination of those three emotions. 

“He didn’t want to break your heart, Ber. You are such a nice guy. Now you have to look at the future. Maybe you’ll find someone else that will make you happy” Magnus promised him. 

Berwald stared at the Dane for a while.

“Do you truly believe that? That someone could love me back?” Berwald wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Maybe Tino stayed with him out of pity. He just couldn’t understand why his former fiancé broke up with him like that. 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You are such a dork! Of course, someone will love you back!” Magnus had to hold himself because he didn’t want to say anything that he would regret. It was not the moment yet.  

Berwald took a deep breath. He was tired. He left his beer on the table and stood up.

“You are a great friend. I’m not sure what I would without you” He admitted. Magnus was always there for him and he really cherished it. 

Magnus smirked. 

“When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you” Magnus responded. Maybe he was trying to hard, but it was the truth “You can always count on me, Ber” He added. He wanted to pour his heart in that moment, but that was the last thing that Berwald needed. He had to wait. 

Berwald nodded and went to the guest room. He needed time to think about his life and the sudden changes. But at least he got Magnus on his side. 

The Dane went to his own room. What would happen now? He asked himself. Patience. He needed to be patient.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

A year later, Magnus was sitting on a bench. He was so excited.  He looked at his phone. He got there pretty early and he knew that Berwald would take some time to get there. He needed to calm himself but he couldn’t. 

Then a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

“I’m sorry for making you wait” The Swede said.

Magnus almost jumped on the bench. He didn’t care at all. He went and hugged him so tight, that Berwald felt like they were going to fall into the ground. 

“Are you ready for our date?” Magnus asked with excitement. He couldn’t even hide how happy he was.

Berwald didn’t respond. Instead he chose to kissed Magnus on the lips.

The Dane still couldn't get used to it. It was like a dream come true.

“I’m going to take that as a yes” Magnus grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. He was just glad that Berwald was now with him and he wanted to make sure that he was happy with him.

While they were still walking, Berwald decided to stop. Maybe it wasn’t the right place, but he needed to confess something to Magnus.

“Hey, there’s something I need to tell you” Berwald hoped that Magnus wasn’t on a rush.

The Dane turned around.

“We are going to be late!” He complained.

“It’s something important” Berwald explained. He was nervous but he couldn’t keep it any longer to himself.

“You are not breaking up with me, aren’t you?” Magnus asked with suspicious.

Berwald shook his head. He looked at the floor before being able to stare at his boyfriend.

“I…” Berwald never knew he would have to face a similar situation. But there he was. So he took a deep breath, just to end it all “I love you” He murmured

Magnus stared at the Swede for what it seemed an eternity.

“Are you sure? I mean…” Magnus wasn’t sure how to handle the situation at all.

“I’m completely sure” Berwald scratched the back of his neck. Was it too soon? 

Magnus suddenly smirked and hugged his boyfriend.

“I was going to tell you that today! You have ruined the surprise!” Magnus complained as a small kid. 

“Tell me what?” Oh, he heard it quite clearly. He just wanted to hear it from Magnus himself.

“That I love you too!” Magnus raised his voice and he realized that people were staring at him, he looked to the other side.

Berwald grabbed his hand. 

“Sorry for screwing up the date” He apologized. It was obvious that Magnus had planned a lot for that day. 

Magnus shook his head in disapproval.

“I have more cheesy things to tell you. Come on!” Well, he didn’t but he was sure he could come up with more lines. After all, Berwald was his big inspiration. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
